Sixth High School War
Sixth High School War is the War between the Galactic Eggman Empire and the Kings Next Door after Dr. Eggman escapes from Prison. This event is based on both the SNK Video Games, Capcom Video Games and Dengeki Bunko Anime Series. Beginning It began when Toshiya Gekko released Eggman and Lyon from prison and allowing Eggman to continue his galactic empire. When Paul Gekko learned of the Dark Past about how the King of Fighters Video game series were made, His elder brother Kyoji Gekko could understand and comfort him stating that the Yamata no Orochi is just a myth. Desperate to find alternative means to resume his plans and dominate everything, Dr. Robotnik, had set up shop in the Palace of Konohatropolis. It was here that he discovered the ancient ruined temple left behind by the a God-like Ninja, Susanoo Uzumaki and the stone tablets describing the ancient Eight Tailed Serpent just a Uncle predicted. After studying the tablets, Dr. Robotnik learned that Orochi still existed as Biometals with their Jinchūrikis; the doctor had found the perfect means to conquer the Galaxy that didn't rely solely on his machinery. Dr. Eggman let's Uncle lead the construction crew of Swat Troopers to construct the massive stadium and the Amusement Park called "Egg Park" and the perfectly organization, Destructive Niflheim Kids in hopes of releasing the Eight Tailed Serpent. The Delightful Hydra from upon the Hill sends invitations for the King of Fighters Tournament all over Izumo only for the Jinchūrikis including Yuki Imai to participate along with certain individuals around the world. Twenty teams had entered, each representing a different country based on the King of Fighters series. Battle Part 1 King of Fighters Genesis Saga Beginning of the Tournament Toshiya explains the rules of the tournament; be fair and no cheating. The prize of the tournament is the Giant Trophy and the Delightful Hydra's Birthday Cake. Each Team consisted of four fighters; Garou Team: Gato, Hotaru Futaba, B. Jenet and Tizoc, Fatal Fury Team: Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Rock Howard and Joe Higashi, Okaina Team: Paul Gekko, Kandy, Kenta Yunfat and Kyoji Gekko plus Cree Gekko, Art of Fighting Team: Ryo Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, King and Takuma Sakazaki, Ikari Team: Leona, Whip, Ralf and Clark, Japan Team: Kyo Kusanagi, Yuki Kushinada, Shingo Yabuki and Goro Daimon, Korea Team: Kim Kaphwan, May Lee, Jhun Hoon and Chang Koehan, Kill la Kill Team: Kenta Sakuramiya Kyūji Ōbayashi, Hayate Matoi and Christopher Gekko plus Hibiki Takane, Psycho Soldier Team: Athena Asamiya, Sie Kensou, Hinako and Malin and Women Fighters Team: Mai Shiranui, Chizuru Kagura, Yuri Sakazaki and Kasumi Todoh plus Li Xiangfei, Yagami Team: Vice, Mature, Iori Yagami and Chris, New Hero Team: Duo Lon, Shen Woo, Ash Crimson and Elisabeth Blanctorche and Team RWBY: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. First Round The First Round Takes Place in the Death Egg. The First Round begins with Team RWBY against Garou Team, Korea Team against Art of Fighting Team, Team Okaina against Fatal Fury Team and Women Fighters Team against Ikari Team. Team Kill la Kill against Japan Team. Team Okaina won along with Team RWBY, Ikari Team, Team Kill la Kill and Art of Fighting Team. Unknown to everyone, The tournament is sponsored by Rose and Nobuya Gekko who is being controlled by "Those From The Past", the organization behind the two prior tournaments that has been trying to break Orochi's seal. Second Round The Second Round takes place in New Shintotropolis with the additional obstacle, the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine. The Second Round begins with the battle royale between Team Okaina, Yagami Team, Japan, Team, Women Fighters Team, New Hero Team, Psycho Soldier Team, Team RWBY, Ikari Team, Kill la Kill and Art of Fighting Team. During the battle royale, Leona discovers that Kyuji was her elder brother and was forced to fight him while Numbuh Fleet distracts the RRIDM and lured it to the throne room, which the the Little Traitor Dudes For Children's Defense appears with the falls pieces of the ceiling went on top of it. Team Ikari won the second round. Third Round The Third round takes place in the Egg Fleet. The Third Round begins with Ikari Team against Garou Team, Team Okaina against Art of Fighting Team and New Hero Team against Team Kill la Kill. Despite the contestant's efforts, Garou Team won the third round. Fourth Round The Fourth round takes place in Azure. The Fourth Round begins with Paul Gekko against Sie Kensou, Kyoji Gekko against Iori Yagami, Cree Gekko against Vice and Ruby Rose against Leona. Paul Gekko won along with Kyoji, Cree and Ruby. Leona won the fourth round. Fifth Round The Fifth Round takes place in the Egg Galaxy. The Fifth Round begins with Paul Gekko against Kyo, Yang Xiao Long against Yuki Kushinada, Kandy against Hibiki Takane, Ryo against King, and Numbuh Fleet against Kenta Yunfat. Numbuh Fleet won the fifth round. Sixth Round The Sixth Round takes place in the ruins of Knothole in the entire green hill zone. The Sixth round begins with go kart racing and running based on "Mario Kart: Double Dash!!". The rules are to be explained, the fighter can fly through the skies of the Sky Armada battling the KND's M.A.S.S.I.V.E, slide through the Konohagakure fortress, glide through the Kami-Kōbe High School's Rainbow Road, swim through the oceans of Rahab (avoiding the Basking Leviathan's lunch hour) and the Stadium is where they cross the finish line. Yuki Imai is first, Paul Gekko is second, Cree is third, King is fourth, Kyo is fifth, Iori Yagami is sixth, Kyoji is seventh, Yuki Kushinada is eighth and Hotaru Futaba is seventh. Seventh and Final Round The Seventh round begins with the one-on-one match: Paul against King, Shingo against Numbuh Fleet, Hayate Matoi against Elisabeth, Duo against Chris, Hibiki Takane Shen Woo against Leona and Kasumi against Kyoji. Numbuh Fleet won the final round. =A New Threat = Before Numbuh Fleet deserves the two prizes and lets her friends share it, Saiki, the leader of "Those From The Past" puts his work into motion. Saiki intends to use the energy expended by the fighter to enable him to cross time. However, as the fight rages between the Kids Never Die and Those From The Past it self, Botan notes that the gate that links them to the past is starting to close despite the battle. Before Saiki can act, he is ambushed by Ash Crimson, who steals his power. It is revealed then that, while Ash was enlisted by Saiki to obtain the Three Sacred Treasures to power the time gate, Ash had no intention of helping Saiki. Ash is suddenly overtaken by Saiki's persona, who then attempts to cross the time gate in Ash's body. After Paul Gekko is able to decommission Saiki's Persona into a harmless teenager, Ash regains control of his body. Furthermore, Ash reveals that he is a descendant of Saiki. By locking Saiki out of the gate, he denies Saiki's existence in the past and forces his own existence to cease. Ash has a few moments to chat with Elisabeth, apologizing to her while saying that his "plan" didn't work the way he meant it to before going to be the Kids Never Die Operative. =Returning to Normal = With everything returned to normal and the flow of time resumes, Numbuh Fleet lets her friends share two prizes and celebrate their victory. Paul Gekko proudly announces Ash "Honorary Kids Never Die operative, Numbuh Crimson after Ash hand's Elisabeth the headband. Elisabeth shows Kandy the burned down mansion where she and Ash spent their childhood with a handful of photographs from the area in her hand. Part 2 Kids Never Die Saga Part 1 Operation: F.L.E.E.T. Since, Operation Fleet (Fair Lunging Extending Enemy Territories) has a Narration by Christopher Gekko based on both Operation: Matador, Operation: Arctic, Operation Virus, Macaroini and Operation: Maurice; the biggest combination, The Kids Never Die caught word that the Eggman Empire is throwing a Birthday Party for the Delightful Hydra at Chicken Pox with their and are not sharing their cake with any of the other kids heavily guarded by the Powerful Egg Fleet during the snow days. They decided to storm the fortress and retrieve both the cake to share it with kids and the Rainbow Monkey Lisa. Moonbase sent an elite operative, "Numbuh Baiken" to join them with the M.A.S.S.I.V.E fleet of KND Ships. Numbuh Baiken leads them to the right coordinates of the Chickenpox Island where Delightful Hydra is trying to keep their birthday cake for themselves and they have the Rainbow Monkey Lisa in the new Delightful Egg. The Kings Next Door (minus Numbuh Litchi who stayed back with Numbuh Baiken) are deployed from the Fleet, to attack the Chickenpox Island on their D.U.C.Ks (Deadly Undestructable Crushing Kruiser). Dr. Eggman is getting some breakfast as the Delightfuls' party started, notices them and sends his Egg Navy at the KND. With the D.U.C.Ks distracting the Egg Navy, Numbuhs Fleet, Mito and Paul entire teen naval convoy's Flagship and received the "Delightful Egg" Plans. When they are there, Numbuh Mito and Numbuh Paul is able to rescue the painting when an enraged Numbuh 3 shows up while Numbuh Fleet makes three terrible discoveries; Maurice has joined Cree's side and is now evil and the Teens have developed a Chicken Pox Cannon, capable of infecting every single kid at a 'fairground' with the disease, thereby leaving teens three whole weeks to themselves and the Delightful Hydra has been set to launch. Numbuh Fleet activates the Just can't wait to be King Song in hopes of surrendering. The cake was none other than a cake designed like a monstrous scorpion. Cree was touched and that she hugs her new friend with Numbuh Paul. Suddenly, as the Tower of adults crashes into the cake and exploded into pieces giving everybody a bit of it causing Eggman and his Egg Parade to retreat into the launching Delightful Egg, every chicken coop on the island blows up. Cree immediately thinks that Numbuh 5; her sister betrayed her but Maurice shouted, "Look out! The Kids Next Door are here!" a M.A.R.B.L.E. then hits her, knocking her into the flock of chicken, before being sucked into the cannon. It is revealed that Maurice was the one who throws a M.A.R.B.L.E. and tells Numbuhs Paul and Fleet to never give up. With the battle in halt and the opposite sides are evacuating, Maurice changes the course of the cannon and aims it at the pep rally at Cree's high school. He then reveals that some special agents, like him, who are completely loyal to the Kids Next Door are allowed to remain operatives, but must pretend to join the Teens and spy on them from the inside instead. However, he tells Numbuhs Fleet, Mito with the Rainbow Monkey Lisa and Paul that they can't tell anyone, even if they are in their sector. He advises that if she plays their cards right, she may be asked to join them. Numbuhs Fleet, Mito and Paul then leaves as Maurice destroys the cannon. Sectors 1 and 2 arrives to rescue them and escapes with Eggman's Base exploded into pieces. Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-S.A.G.A. =Part 1 = Based on Operation: Caked Five, Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-S.A.G.A. (Capturize And Kidnapify Enemy Dessert-Super Attacking Giant Armada) began when the Kids Never Die have to meet up with Numbuhs Navy, Navy's Love and Navy's Century to see Numbuh 19th Century recomissioned in order to learn about an old delicious cake recipe even more delicious than the Delightful Children's cake, that used to be baked annually by the DHFUTH's predecessors: the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon The Hill which was restored into it's chest. Numbuh Genesis have finally copied the recipe to make an even more delicious cake. At the ruins of Knothole's Temple, the Blue Blur's counterpart is running in Green Hill Zone searching for the Chaos Emerald, but runs out of land to run. He still runs down though, and finds a Flicky, and one of the Master Emerald's shards. As he climbs back up, he notes how they can't tell from Chaos Emeralds and the shards from a long range, and realizes they need to hurry and fix the planet. He is unaware of the Genesis Portal appearing above. Mega Man he and Elec Man are restoring power to one of the generators in Light Labs. In Elec Man's mark, they restore the power, much to Roll's delight. Cut Man notes how fun it was to see Ice Man and Fire Man tag teaming as the heating and cooling units. Mega Man notes that after dealing with several crisises, things may be back to normal. Just then Guts Man and Concrete Man arrive, and Guts Man tells that they were almost done repairing the east wing of the lab, and asks Mega Man to get more materials, since they ran out of some of them. Rock agrees to go into town and fetch supplies for Gutsman. Roll suggests he should take someone with him, but Rock questions why. Roll says that she just worries and Rock gives her a hug, reassuring her that Wily is dead and the Emerald Spears are in jail, so she has nothing to fear. She says that she knows, but it's still hard to let her guard down after so much has happened. Rock says that he understands and promises to head to town and come back as soon as possible. With Numbuh 19th Century on the Kids Never Die's side, Numbuh Fleet is sent on the mission to get the information about the Eggman Empire's Plans to take over the Galaxy. Numbuh Fleet and Numbuh 19th Century went to the hidden base underground underneath of Konohatropolis to look for information only to find the computer room where they finds info about Eggman's plans; millions of Delightful Eggs, Egg Fleet Ships, and the Massive Egg Bus Walkers were constructed inside a Planet Neptune-size Space Staion. Shocked, Numbuh's Fleet and 19th Century makes a run for it, only to be detected by the Prince of Konohatropolis, Enrique. Sonic meets up with Silver the Hedgehog who has noticed a disturbance in time-and-space. The two figure Dr. Eggman is to be behind it, but before they can get much conversation in, Silver and Sonic's counterpart were captured by the Egg Bus Walker. Dr. Eggman himself wearing a metal glove, stating that they don't stand a chance. Numbuhs Fleet and 19th Century are suddenly under attack by the Eggman surveillance forces led by Enrique. They tried to to get past them to escape, but are eventually cornered and captured. Chef Pierre comes in telling Eggman that two kids were found approaching the exit. Eggman then reveals that he knew it must the Kids Never Die were on the secret mission about his plan. =Part 2 = Based on Operation: Awards and Operation Snowing, it's a snow day and all the members of Sector 1-4. Hoagie and Wallabee are patrolling the playground to make sure everything is alright, while Kuki and Abigail are patrolling another area. Onboard his aircraft, a now-villainous Dr. Eggman stares down at the playing kids never die operatives. Eggman tells Enrique to deploy the Egg Ragnarok. The confused Mega Man and Sonic watch a G.U.N. carrier which is revealed by Numbuh Hayate that it was remnant after the Dark Gundam killed the President of the United Federation only to see the Egg Bus Walkers storm the Kids Never Die's Tree House and attacking the High School Students who were Kids Next Door Fans. Abigail rallies everyone to fight back. Wallabee and his group shoot snowballs at them, while Hoagie and his group provide aerial assistance providing enough time to let the Letter of Jesus to escape with the High Schoolers. While Numbuh 5's group acts as a distraction, Numbuh 3's group uses streamers to trip up one of the Bus Walkers, but it worked with the help of Sonic the Hedgehog's Counterpart. Nigie sees the Bus Walkers outside and learns from Lizzie about Eggman about the Delightful Hydra's Birthday Cake. Before he leaves to go fight, Lizzie gives him the soup thermos, telling him to "use the soup". While she watches him fly off in the F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E., shadowed figures appear behind her. Eggman states that the Kids Next Door doesn't stand a chance. Numbuh 1 does well at first, but between the F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E. taking multiple hits and him being sick, he ultimately ends up crashing into the ground. Numbuh Genesis tends the sickly Numbuh 1 until he is restored and tells him to "use the soup", despite his protests. Cree Gekko brought Lizzie here to see Nigie all better. =Part 3 = Battle of Kaguya Nebula.png|Desperate Rescue Mission Flying down the Trench.png|Bypassing the Egg Fleet Going through the Trench.png|Going down the Trench Fly through the Trench.png|Avoiding the Turrets Entering the Egg Ragnarok.png|Tunnel of the Egg Ragnarok Main Reactor Reached.png|Tunnel to Power Core Based on Star Wars: the Force Awakens, after learning of Numbuhs Fleet and 19th century being kidnapped, Kids Never Die went to the new Death Egg, so Sectors V and W of the Kids Next Door arrives in the Egg Ragnarok to rescue Numbuh Fleet and 19th century and the Kids Never Die. After a short argument between Numbuh 1 and Numbuh Genesis, the Kids Never Die and Numbuh Armada suggests that they should just grab Numbuhs Fleet and 19th century, but Numbuh Duck says that the Kids Next Door's Villain, Father would see them and the dumbest plan she ever heard, before Father to wakes up. Kids Never Die and Next Door runs onto Eggman's Throne room, grabs Numbuhs Fleet and 19th century and runs away while Father was not happy finding them in the Space Station and shouted that. He throws a fireball towards the Sectors 1-4, V and W which created a deep hole on the floor but missed them. He is later trapped by Numbuh 1 with a weapon called the B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H., buying them time for Numbuh Genesis to call the M.A.S.S.I.V.E for the rescue drop and the Kids Never Die to get the Delightful Hydra's Birthday Cake. But then, Father goes into an uncontrollable rage and transforms into a fiery dragon and freeing himself from the B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H.. Numbuh 1 then uses the H.A.T.S just before Father can stop him, and then he tips over and falls into the deep pit. A singed and dazed Numbuh 363 is asked if he is okay by Numbuh Litchi (knowing him as Harvey). Furious, his teammates turn against him and Sonia gives Father's Pipe and the key to Sector W's transport to Numbuh Fleet. With the M.A.S.S.I.V.E arrived to the rescue, the Massive numbers of the Egg Fleet ships consisting of Mako Shark gunships, Sawfish Battleships, Stingray ships, Manta Ray ships and the Flagship, the Super Egg Providence, Dr. Eggman brought the biggest quote before the battle in the Kaguya Nebula began:"A nice dream. But dreams are meant to be......BROKEN!" Thus starts a epic Star Wars Death Star battle as there is a target to hit thus leading to victory. Soon, the leaders of the grades, ships are broken meaning they can't get in the Death Egg. The Kids Never Die's Glass Squadron battle for they're lives and are attacked by Toshiya, and two other teens. Yuki Skywalker bashed Toshiya's cronies, thus leading to the climax. Numbuh Genesis sees Paul Gekko use the ion breath to disable the main reactor to shutdown the Egg Ragnarok thus Numbuh Genesis and others jumping onto the gunship and escape to headquarters of Kami-Kōbe High School with the cake before a Death Egg has a blackout leaving it unarmed and explode from the inside and disabled with the new Death Egg orbiting over the Dens' Moon. Operation: A.R.M.A.D.A. Operation: A.R.M.A.D.A (Army Rears Massive Attacking Deadly Armada) began when Dr. Eggman reactivates the Egg Ragnarok. After the Second Battle of Dens, the Sectors 1 to 4 are then awarded a medal of honor by Chancellor Bianca parodying the ending of the original Star Wars. With the recent passing of the Soda Control Act, the drinking age of Soda has been raised to 13 years and older, and Kids Next Door's Sector V finally sees this as a serious matter. Meanwhile, On Marybeth's 10th birthday, Marybeth's mother, Laura asked Numbuh Fleet and Numbuh Genesis' Mother to deliver some soda to her party at a Pizza place; Chuck E Cheese's. Lieutenant Bertie Seltzer of the Soda Control Board led by Mr. Fizz was ordered to stop them from delivering a shipment of soda to Chuck E Cheese's. While Numbuh Fleet and Cynthia are chased by the Soda Control Board, Numbuh Genesis comes to the rescue with the Perfect Banshee Gundam. When the heroes successfully reach their destination, it is revealed, to the shock of everyone, that the place is Chuck E Cheese's. Numbuh Genesis thanks her mother of bringing the soda to the party unaware that Dr. Eggman secretly obsering the party and after the party, Dr. Eggman plans to use this advantage to invade the Kids Never Die's Chinese Tree-house and to take control of the entire high school by mobilizing his army and his custom Egg Fleet called the Genesis Armada. Egg Fleet over Sky Snacker Zone.png Attack of the Egg Parade.png|Egg Parade Deployment Deadly Ambush.png Cree vs Senna.png As dawn breaks, the mighty Egg Fleet, consisting of Mako Shark gunships, Sawfish Battleships, Stingray ships, Manta Ray ships, Barracuda ships, Mega Egg ships, Whale Shark Ships and the Flagship; Super Egg Providence approaches the Kids Never Die Tree House. From the opening of a hanger door of the Flagship, Dr. Eggman and Toshiya Gekko watch this vast spectacle, seated in their new battle suits. Toshiya mentions that Paul Gekko's DNA which Eggman had was to create a Ultimate Weapon capable of destroying the Kids Next Door and Never Die Organizations respectively. Eggman tells his apprentice that it's time to finish the war, and Lyon gloats that their enemies never saw it coming. At the Kids Never Die Tree House, Cynthia Dickson and Sectors 1 to 4 are having a grand old time, relaxing, playing video games and in Numbuh Genesis' case, Baking a Cake for her grandmother, Numbuh Duck. Numbuh Genesis and Fleet talk about how things have been going lately. Everything seems to be on the up and up, with Knothole now a city, families reuniting, a Shinobi Queen on the throne, and most of the villains beaten; before long, they might take down Eggman himself. Numbuh Armada brings the bad news to the Kids Never Die, they are under attack by the samurai called Senna of the Eggman Empire. With the snide greeting, Senna combined with Acnologia the Behemoth attacks the treehouse and the Kami-Kobe High School by ripping off the roofs of the Kings Next Door Treehouse. Numbuhs Mito and Baiken attended to hold off the the Egg Parade and Navy as the Egg Fleet attacks the treehouse deploying the Egg Parade to take control of the base as the Remains of the Guardians of United Nations evacuating the High School and the Kids Never Die headquarters. Despite their efforts to stop them, the KND have been forced to retreat to the underground base of the Kids Never Die plus the additional High School Students, Pokemon Population, Ninja Clans including the Four Noble Clans and others. Toshiya knows that the Kings Next Door is easy to beat, but Dr. Eggman corrects him: he simply captured most of the Kings Next Door Operatives and sent them to the Egg Academy. Senna on Acnologia, Toshiya and Eggman in Egg Mobiles flies back to the Egg Fleet to return to Konohatropolis after completely gain total control of Shintotropolis City. Aftermath With Shintotropolis invaded, Devil Greed spreads this to every Planet of the Dyna System galactically, turns the Galaxy into Dr. Eggman's Galactic Empire in only one hour. Category:Wars Category:Events